Lips of an Angel A Ron Weasley Oneshot
by SarahHPfan
Summary: Ron's relationship with Lavender isn't going so well. It doens't help that he knows that he is in love with someone else. Inspired by the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. RWHG


Lips of an Angel

Inspired by the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder

A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song Lips of an Angel. J. K. Rowling and the band Hinder own them, respectively. I just wrote this for fun, so if you don't like it, tough rocks. By the way, this story doesn't really follow the song OR book. Like I said, the story was _inspired _by them, and I just used some creative license. I hope you enjoy! R/R please! This is my first story!

Finally, Lavender was leaving him alone. He couldn't stand the girl, but for some reason, he couldn't leave her. She was giving him attention. It was the kind of attention that made him feel special; the kind of attention that he wanted from Hermione. Every time he would talk to her, he would get butterflies in his stomach. It was a sensation that he loved, and he would do anything to get. He simply didn't feel that way about Lavender. The poor girl. He was going to have to end it, not just for his sanity (she had recently taken to calling him "Won-Won", and he cringed every time she said it), but also for her sake. It was unfair to Lavender to have a boyfriend who liked someone else.

He was sitting in the Common Room in the dark corner near the fireplace. He was hiding from Lavender. Lavender had begun realizing that he was becoming uninterested in her, and she was trying to cling on to him for all she was worth. She didn't realize that this behavior was exactly why he was becoming uninterested. That, and a certain brunette. From his spot in the corner, he could see the whole room, but he was watching Hermione. She was so beautiful. The way the fire made her hair glisten, the way she furrowed her brow when she was deep in concentration, the way she said his name. When she would say "Ron" it was like the heavens opened, and sweet, sweet music filled every corner of the earth. Hermione must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked up from the essay she was writing, and turned her head slightly so she was facing him. A small grin crept upon her lips. The lips of an angel. She gave him a small wave, and he returned it eagerly. Without making a sound, she mouthed "Hiding from Lavender?" He couldn't help but smile and nod. The grin she had widened into a dazzling smile. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and went back to work. He realized right at that moment that he didn't just like the studious beauty, he loved her. And with that realization, he decided he was going to have to break up with Lavender. Tonight.

* * *

It was the next evening. His discussion with Lavender had gone better than he had expected. Apparently, she was tired of having to fight for him, so she wanted a new boyfriend anyway. It was a friendly break up at any rate. Now he could go in pursuit of the girl who had captured his heart from the moment he had met her on the train in first year. He went to the one place where he was most likely to find her. Walking into the Library, he scanned the room for the object of his affections, and found her sitting in the corner, a mountain of books surrounding her. Smiling to himself, he navigated through the many tables to where she was sitting. When he reached her, he saw that she didn't have any of the books open. Rather, she was reading a piece of thick parchment that looked to be a letter of some sort. He sat down in the seat across from her, and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

When he looked at her properly, he could see that Hermione's eyes were glistening. "Hermione? Is anything wrong?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his. As soon has he had done it, a shiver went up his spine, and if he wasn't mistaken, she had felt the same thing. She looked up at him, and said, "Oh, hello Ron. Nothing's wrong. Actually, I'm kind of happy. Viktor sent me a letter." His face fell slightly. Of course. How could he forget that she was dating that ruddy pumpkin head? "Oh. And how is Viktor?" Ron said the last word as if Stinksap was filling his mouth. "He is really well. But we have decided that we just are too different and too far away from each other to have a real relationship. We have decided to just be friends," she said, using her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Why are you crying then, if it was a mutual decision?" he asked, thoroughly concerned. "Well, he has found another girlfriend, and he was telling me about her," Hermione said, indicating the letter in front of her. That bloody prat! Telling her, the girl he used to be dating, about some new girl that he likes!

"Hermione, that was a very thick thing for him to do. You probably don't want to hear about his new girlfriend. He should have been more considerate. Any guy worth having wouldn't have done that to you," he said, stroking her hand. She looked into his eyes, and a small smile made its way onto her features again. "Like who?" It was meant as a rhetorical question, but he saw this as his opportunity. His one chance to show her how he felt about her. "Like me." She sat there stunned. In total shock. He was trying to read her mind through her eyes. Trying to see what she was thinking. She dropped her gaze to the letter in front of her, and she spoke. "You know, I was actually the one to break it off with Viktor. I realized that I love someone else." He could feel his heart catch in his throat. He was hoping that she was saying what he thought she was, because if she wasn't, he would fall down dead right there. "Oh, r-really? W-who is it?" he stammered. She lifted her eyes, and he could tell she was calculating the risks in her magnificent mind. Either she could spill her deepest secret to him, and hope to not get laughed at, or, she could shut up and keep her best friend in the dark. "We-well, it's y-you," she said, almost inaudibly. If he had to face a dragon right now, he knew he would come out victorious. He was elated. The girl he loved more than life itself loved him back. He stood up, and moved around the table. Hermione had stood up too. Ron stepped close in front of her. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he brought her lips to his in their first shared kiss. Hermione's lips were soft and warm. They were the lips of an angel.


End file.
